


Meal time

by Unwholesomegay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Food, Kokichi is a little shit, Meal, Poor kiibo, Save them, as usual, headcanons, let them eat in peace, poor kirumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwholesomegay/pseuds/Unwholesomegay
Summary: My headcanons about their meals, written out.Let the kids eat instead of murder.
Kudos: 18





	Meal time

**Author's Note:**

> These are all headcanons and none of this is canon :)

Meals are never easy with this class. 

Rantaro is one of the few that actually sits down respectfully and eats in a calm and orderly fashion. He doesn’t really interact with the others whilst eating, although he will respond if called. He’ll also occasionally tell Kokichi off for being a pest and bothering people.

Kaede was always oh so talkative during meals. She laughed and giggled with Shuichi as she babbled on about some piano piece she had been practicing, or she would be listening to someone else’s conversation and trying her hardest to contribute. Her food goes cold most of the time, forcing poor Kirumi to make her another one ( despite Kaede telling her it’s fine and it’s her own fault for letting it go cold ).

Ryoma, as usual, separated himself from the entire group, and would only look up if called, give a quick answer to whatever they needed and then return to his food. He was usually first done as he was the only one that really never spoke to anyone at meals, but he always stayed behind to help wash up afterwards. He’d make sure Kirumi would eat whilst he did the dishes, he knew the maid never did anything that would benefit herself.

Kirumi was always making meals upon meals, she was usually prepared with a fantastic feast, but nobody made her life easy. She would get hit with requests from Kokichi to get him things, to which she accepted and did, leaving her no time to eat herself. She usually ate after everyone else was gone, the odd few staying behind for their own separate reasons.

Angie always thanked Atua for her meal before eating, but she never ate peacefully. She would always be yelling about her god and how amazing he was, usually directed at Himiko. Kiibo and Gonta were sometimes included in the conversation, and others occasionally joined in, genuinely curious to hear about her god. Angie’s food went cold too, but she still eats it when it’s cold, despite Kirumi’s protests.

Tenko is normally babbling to Himiko about how amazing or cute she is, and offers to spoon feed her, which always gets a hard pass. She always glared at Angie whenever she tried to talk to Himiko, and she got pouty when Himiko willingly spoke to her, but she still stayed by her side. That was a win in her eyes. Tenko’s food normally goes cold too and she just doesn’t eat it in the end, she’ll eat at a different point with just her and Himiko. She’ll sometimes stay behind to help the clean up too.

Korekiyo is the one person that nobody talks to. He doesn’t separate himself from the group, he just creeped everyone out enough to make them stay away. Randomly, he’ll laugh out of no where, creeping everyone in the area. He actually eats all of his dinner, but confuses everyone by the fact he doesn’t take his mask of to eat. Everyone is confused, but nobody wants to talk to him, so nobody questions it. He observes the others at the table, accidentally staring at random students for long periods of time, scaring them.

Miu is always yelling about her latest inventions. She usually babbles to Kiibo, who always listens intensely. Despite talking so much, she actually eats all of her food whilst it’s hot. Once the food is gone, she’s louder than before, yelling about how much of a genius she is as Kiibo simply claps. Kokichi will tease her during this period of time ( despite a series of complaints from the robot ), and she will yell back at him, forming arguments at the table, which usually have to be solved by Rantaro or Kirumi.

Gonta has been banned from eating with the others if he has his bugs with him. He brought them with him once, for whatever reason that was, and scared the others. They got over the food and made it inedible, forcing Kirumi to have to remake the entire meal. Frantic apologies were given, but they had decided Gonta deserved his own special table where he and his bugs could sit, with advice from Rantaro to not let the bugs get on anything. Gonta has since not brought his bugs to the main table, choosing to leave them at his table to eat a separate meal made just for them whilst Gonta sits at the main table. He usually listens to others conversations, but will give his own input in occasionally.

Kokichi is being Kokichi. He will make snide remarks at pretty much everyone constantly. He starts arguments with Miu nearly every meal. The main thing he spends his meal time doing though, is mocking Kiibo for not being able to eat. He will snatch the robots colouring sheets, break up his crayons and laugh at his lack of an eating function, which usually gets disapproving looks from both Shuichi and Miu. Kaito always steps in, patting Kiibo on the back and yelling at Kokichi, causing even more arguments. Kokichi needs to be quiet, basically. He doesn’t eat when everyone is there, but will eat a sandwich when it’s just him, Kirumi and Ryoma, or he will take it back to his room.

Kaito is always yelling. I’d say what about, but it’s about whatever any normal person would talk about, just yelling. He tries to talk to Maki, but doesn’t get any response as she flat out ignores him. He tries to step in for those cursed by Kokichi’s teasing, but just causes more fights and someone ends up crying. His food is actually eaten, somehow.

Tsumugi will listen to others conversations, occasionally adding input, but most the time she is just silent, eating her plain dinner in peace. She will eat her meal quickly, then go to help Kirumi in the kitchen. She doesn’t do much at meals.

As Kiibo can’t eat, he sits with a colouring book and crayons, smiling as he colours the pictures in. He listens to Miu whilst doing this, and will show her what he has done after each picture. He shows Shuichi as well, as he sits next to him, earning him his rightful “well done”s for his work. He is also at the butt of Kokichi’s jokes, being teased and taunted constantly. He stays behind after everyone is gone to continue his colouring, and will show Kirumi his work, earning him a few small claps ( and a couple from Ryoma too, but you didn’t hear that from me ).

Shuichi is rather silent during meals, listening to Kaede and looking at Kiibo’s drawings. He eats his food at a steady pace, ignoring all of Kokichi’s comments and remarks. He usually went to the library after meals or his dorm room, so he left once he was finished, unless anyone specifically wanted him to stay.

Maki is dead silent during meals, not uttering a word. She ignores everyone around her, eating her meal in peace. If someone managed to bother her enough, she would glare at them and ask them if they wanted to die, before returning to her food, stabbing the knife through whatever needed cutting. She always stayed behind to see if any clean up is required, and if there is she will help. If not, she returns to her room or lab.

Himiko listens to Angie and Tenko whilst she eats, not really caring that the two didn’t get along. She was just happy her friends were there. Her and Angie would talk about Atua, Tenko and her would talk about how amazing she was. She was content with both conversations, but she blushed deep shades of red at all of the compliments, pulling her hat down and continuing to eat her food, blaming the heat of her face on the food. 

They would all treasure these meal times’ because the killing game was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to write kids eating, but I hope you liked it :D


End file.
